Shooting Star
by Michael David
Summary: When an old face comes back to Mabase after ten years, Ninamori Oato is in for a heck of an adventure. If you're looking for the typical Haruko returns story, this isn't it. Chapter 4 up, please R
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

als, I promise the chapters will get longer after this one.

Shooting Star

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Oato and his friends, Genko and Doug, walked along the side of the river bank, as they did every day after school. They were the kind of kids nobody noticed, so they had it pretty easy. Nobody paid attention to them accept for the occasional comment about how Oato's grandfather used to be mayor. No one really cared who they were, or what they did.

"So have you heard they might be putting in a new mall?" Genko said trying to make small talk on the long walk home

"In Mabase? Impossible, nothing ever happens here." Oato said skeptically "They'll probably see the town and realize there's no point."

As he said this a siren rang out through the air, he felt as if he should correct himself. For the last few months the nearly condemned Medical Mechanica plant had been very active, every afternoon like clockwork, the siren would go off and a thin layer of smoke would overtake the town.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Doug said

"My dad said that weird things used to happen with that factory." Genko replied

"Every time I ask my mom she shrugs it off and tells me it's not important" Oato said stopping to look up at the plant, it was falling apart but it still towered above the town as if attempting to intimidate everyone

The other boys kept walking not noticing that he had stopped.

"Nothing ever happens here." He muttered to himself as he looked down at his feet and shuffled forward to catch-up.

He was right, nothing ever happened in Mabase, it was the same old town, the same old things happening, day in, day out. The emphasis, however, being on was. Genko and Doug stopped in their tracks looking toward the horizon, Oato bumped into Genko not paying attention, he looked up, squinting in the sunlight, a faint buzzing sound could be heard.

"What the hell is that?" Genko said squinting and cocking his head forward.

On the horizon all they could see was a cloud of smoke and red blur at the center, it was getting closer at an alarming rate, none of the boys knew quite what to think of it. It got closer and it's glistening details became more clear, a bright red Vespa, with glaring chrome details, the couldn't see the driver though just a hunk of black perched atop it. When it reached about a hundred feet it slid to one side, and spun around and around until it stopped dead five feet in front of them, with no driver, surrounded by a cloud of thick dust. The boys coughed as the dust settled around them, Oato looked up, in terror, at tall dark man who stood slightly crouched five feet further on. No distinguishing features could be seen. He had long dark hair draped down over his face, which was obscured even more by a thick beard and riding goggles. A leather trenchcoat hung down to his ankles, heavy riding boots, and leather pants were accompanied by a filthy white t-shirt. The only thing about this man that didn't terrify Oato was the bright blue Rickenbacker he held in his hand, in know way telling them that he was about to play them a song, I the guitar seemed vaguely familiar to Oato, but he couldn't figure out why.

The man slowly lifted his head to stare directly at them, he pushed up his goggles revealing striking blue eyes, barely visible from beneath his hair.

"Ninamori Oato?" The man said in a dark low voice.

"Y-yeah?" Oato replied immediately wishing he hadn't

"It's your turn." The man said as he began to charge forward

Genko and Doug dove to either side, but Oato was to frozen in fear and puzzlement to move. Then it happened, the Blue guitar came slamming down on Oato's head with all the force in the large man's muscular body, and he blacked out.

Oato slumped in the door of his house, his mother was never around so he didn't worry about making too much noise. He knocked over a lamp on an end table on his way to the couch, where he collapsed in a heap. His head was pounding, like someone was trying to get out.

"What the hell was hat about?" He muttered to himself as he tried to calm the visitor in his head

He lay silent for a half an hour when he heard the front door creak open, he lifted his head slightly, just enough to see his mothers face peering down from above him.

"You look terrible kiddo." She said with a heavy dose of motherly concern "What happened?"

Genko rushed in the front door of his apartment and threw his back pack down on the ground. He ran into the kitchen where his mother sat reading the newspaper, her face hidden

"The weirdest thing happened on the way home from school!" he yelled

"Somehow I doubt that." His mother said from behind her paper

"we were walking home like we do everyday, you know along the river bank." He said, excitedly pacing around the room "Then out of nowhere this dude comes speeding up on a bright red Vespa." At the word Vespa his mother's attention had perked "He jumped off and out of nowhere he whaled on Oato with this guitar. Hit him right in the head, Doug and I had to carry him home."

"A guitar?" His mother asked nervously slowly lowering her paper, red hair draping lazily over her face "Was it blue?"

Ninamori stood on the street across from the dilapidated old Nandaba house, she hadn't even thought about in over ten years. He attention shifted as she heard the soft foot steps approaching from one side.

"Hello Sameji." She said turning her head slightly toward the woman

"Eri." Mamimi said stopping and staring at the house "Is it him?" She said quietly, hesitantly "is he finally back?"

"I hope not." Ninamori said as she began to walk across the street, Mamimi in tow

The cracked weather beaten door pushed slowly open,. the two women peeking around the corner, the occasional sound of electrical sparks came from somewhere deep in the house. A bright red Vespa, sat out of place in the center of the front room, it's owner nowhere in sight. They stepped slowly into room looking around apprehensively.

"Ta-ku-" Mamimi began before having her mouth covered by Eri

"He always hated that." Eri said cautiously

"Good point." Mamimi said creeping slowly forward behind Ninamori

They walked toward the laundry room in back, where they could see the faint light of sparks flying. Eri pushed open the door.

"Naota?" She said slowly

The sparks stopped, as the tall dark man stood from a heap of blue metal lying on the floor. He turned around looking at the two women in a familiar way.

"Your back." Mamimi said in a cheerful tone, surprising herself a little

To be continued...


	2. Questions

Shooting Star

Chapter 2: Questions

Oato sat looking at the TV, his head still pounding, his mind realing from the events of the afternoon. _Why would he do that_, he thought to himself , _that's pretty freakin' random_. The inly thing he was really sure of was that he needed something more effective than tylenol, because his head still pounded. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As he glanced in the mirror his jaw dropped.

Eri and Mamimi sat in the condemned Nandaba living room, watching Naota wipe dirt and grime from his hairy face.

_This isn't the boy I used to know_, Mamimi thought, _Where's the baby face_?

"Where have you been?" Eri finally said, breaking the silence.

"Does it matter?" Naota asked under his breath

_Even his voice is different, I would never have recognized it_.

"Of course it matters, Nao, You take of without so much as a goodbye, only to show up ten years later and assault my son?" Eri said growing angry

Mamimi sat silently looking between the to of them, she was just happy to have Naota back, she didn't care where he'd gone, or why.

"At first I tought…" Naota began as he turned away to change his shirt "I thought all I needed was to leave here, this place had a stranglehold on me, and I needed to get out." He turned back "I went to America, I found Tasuku."

He sat down on a chair across the room from the two women. His eyes dropped to the floor, he felt shame in his heart for leaving them both, but he would never admit it. "He had his own family, and all his fans over there, no room for me."

"So why didn't come back?" Eri asked, leaning forward attempting to comfort him. "You had us here."

"It wasn't enough." Naota said looking up "I kept thinking about coming back, then remembering how miserable this place was when I was here." His eyes glazed over in a somber sort of way "Then I remembered the only person who ever made this place more than it was."

"Haruko?" Mamimi finally chimed in

"I decided I needed to go find her." Naota said, there was a regret in his voice

"Did you find her?" Eri asked, hoping she wouldn't get the answer she expected

Naota answered silently, with a glance toward the corner of the room, a bright white Flying V stood there, with Haruko single linked shackle hung around it's neck, as if to say "Yes I did"

Oato stumbled out of the bathroom, and fell to his knees, his hands clutching the oddly shaped bump that rappidly grew on his forehead. He screamed in utter pain as it grew into a full formed hand, at least as long as his entire body.

A familliar clinking sound rang through the Nandaba living room, Naota's blue eyes widened as he stood quickly looking toward the flying v. He snatched up the shackle fastening it around his wrist. Mamimi and Ninamori stood watching him move frantically around the living room.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this quick." Naota muttered to himself "He's not even fixed yet."

He grabbed his trenchcoat, spinning it through the air, and slid his arms through the sleeves in one fluid motion. He grabed both guitars and slung them, crossed, around his shoulders. Then he jumped on his Vespa and slammed through the door.

The two women looked on in shock. "This can't be good." Ninamori said rushing towards the door

The hand grabbed Oato's forehead puishing his entire body to the floor. Oato blacked out, the pain was too much for him to handle.

The robot pushed it's shoulders out next it's tiny head was of no consequence. It finally forced it's legs out. It stood above oato, a towering mass of terrifying metal, Jet black from head to toe accept one flashing green eye in the center of it's tiny round head. It long dangling arms almost touched the ground, It's bulky legs supporting a slender streamlined frame. It gazed down upon Oato, getting ready to strike.

SLAM!

The front door of the house spun from it's hinges colliding with, and knocking down, the unsuspecting robot. The robot stood slowly it's green eye now flashing red.

"Oh,.I'm sorry pooky…" Naota began as he lifted the Rickenbacker from his back, his voice lowered to a mean growl "Did I make you angry?"

The robot charged as Naota jumped away from the door. It tumbled head first out into the street. Naota turned toward Oato who lay in a heap on the floor, quivering.

"Snap out of it kid!" He tossed the Flying V at the boy "You got work to do!"

Naota charged out the door the door, just in time for the robot to turn for it's next attack. Naota threw himself into the air swinging his guitar, it collided with the robots swinging fist. It seemed that Time hung in place forever around this moment. This is what he missed, this is what Haruko had brought with her when she came, and taken when she left. The force of the guitar drove the robots fist back into it's slender torso. Sparks flew and the robots eye blinked off. It fell slowly backwards as Naota landed on the ground.

"They don't make 'em like they used to." Naota said turnign towards the house, a little dissapointment in his heart over a fight cut short.

Oato sat up with the Flying V in his hands, staring out the door, confused, angry, scared, all at the same time.

"I guess I didn't need your help after all kid." Naota said. He took one step toward Oato and was launched into the air as if he had stepped into a hunter's snare. He dangled upside down in mid air, his feet crushed by the powerful robot fist, staring straight into the intense glowing red eye.

Oato grasped the guitar and ran to the door.

Naota twisted around to see "USE IT!" He yelled

"Huh?" Oato responded dumbfounded

"THE GUITAR!" Naota screamed "FIGHT!"

At that moment something overtook Oato's body, he had no notion of the guitar in his hands beiong a weapon before this moment, but now, in his mind, that was all it was. He was it with an intense glare in his eyes, and charged forward, swingin it through the robots already beaten torso, the sound of wrenching metal rang out around them, and the robot fell backwards, tossing Naota into the air.

The robots imense weight formed a crater in the front walk, and Naota slammed down on the ground next to Oato.

Ninamori and Mamimi ran up to the house breathing heavily. Ninamori surveyed the damage with wild anger in her eyes.

Oato looked down at Naota who looked back with a grin, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and a small cut above his eyebrow. "Who are you?" Oato asked

Naota raised an eyebrow and the smile ran away from his face, That was an answer he long since forgot, too many years in space changed him in too many ways. He stood up slowly throwing the guitar back over his shoulder. He walked toward the street.

Ninamori grabbed him by the arm, "Why him?" She said

Naota looked at her with an empty expression. "Why me?" He yanked his arm from her hand, mounted his Vespa, and sped away.


	3. Memory

Chapter 3: Memory

"You have potential Naota-Kun" that familiar, not-so fatherly, voice said from so many years ago "Your brother's course was obvious, he knew what he was here to do. But you, there are so many possibilities. After your mother died, I tried to raise you strong, I know I seemed like a bad father, and maybe I was, but it made you who you are, you are strong. Nothing can stand in your way. But be careful, you're too emotional, you get too attached, never let that bring you down."

"Why are you leaving Naota?" Now it was her voice echoing back to him "You have me, and you have him. You don't have to go, everything is right here for you. Don't leave Naota, you can be a better father than he was."

"So this is it then, Ta-kun?" Haruko's grin showed through the haze of memories "This is how it ends?"

Naota awoke in a cold sweat, dull morning light peaking through the cracked windows of his childhood home.

Oato sat in his first class, two rows ahead of him was Tezzi, the girl he had loved since he was old enough to recognize girls as an opposite gender. He had never spoken to her, but he had decided when he woke up that this was day to finally make his move. Of course he decided that every morning, Genko and Doug had grown so bored of it wasn't even worth teasing him over anymore.

"So my mom says she used to know him." Genko said "He's a few years younger than her apparently."

"Why would he do that to you, Oato?" Doug asked leaning over to his friend "Oato? Buddy?"

Oato was in a daze, not just because of Tezzi, that was normal, but the events of the previous day kept running over and over in his head.

"And what happened to your house?" Doug started speaking again "It looks like a bomb went off over there."

"Have either of you ever been to that old run down bakery?" Oato asked absent-mindedly

"Why?" Genko started "Do you want to take Tezzi there, so you can be alone to make Furi Kuri?"

Oato head popped up to attention "Furi Kuri? What is that?"

"I don't know exactly, my mom used to say it a lot." Genko leaned in closer "What's up with you? You've been acting weird all morning."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Oato said under his breath

Genko and Doug leaned in close "Yeah." They both whispered simultaneously

Their eyes widened as Oato described what happened yesterday. He told them about the bump on his head, the robot coming out of it, and about the strange man from the river bank coming to fight. They looked at him in astonishment, neither of them knew what to say.

"Like hell." Doug finally said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I'm having a hard time believing it myself."

"Is your head okay?" Genko said examining his forehead "Is there like a black hole in there or something?"

"I don't know. My mom didn't seem surprised, but she wouldn't tell me anything. All she said was that guy was someone she used to know, then she begged me stay home sick."

"AND YOU DIDN'T?" Doug yelled loud enough for everyone to hear "What kind of moron are you?"

"I feel fine." Oato said

The morning bell rang signaling the start of class. "Just shut up and don't tell anyone, I mean it, Doug." Oato often wondered if all Americans had such big mouths like Doug

Oato went a different way than usual on his way home from school. He went up a few back roads, until that old bakery was in view, he hesitated at the farthest corner from it, before he kept walking, he didn't know why he wanted to come here, but it felt important. He walked slowly across the battered door that lay on the ground. Some flashing lights caught his eye from the back of the house, and he made his way to the laundry room. He pushed the door open and found the large mysterious man hunched over his pile of blue metal, it was starting to take a shape.

"E-Excuse me?" Oato squeaked over the sound of flying sparks

Naota stopped, turned around and looked at Oato for a few seconds.

"You know, just because it's falling apart doesn't mean it's not private property." He said towering over the boy in an unthreatening manner. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"No sir, I figure she probably would have told me not to come."

"That's probably for the best." Naota said throwing him a pair of dark goggles, like the ones he was wearing "Put those on." He crouched back down over his project "Your mother is very smart, and I'm a very dangerous man."

"What happened yesterday?" Oato said sliding on the goggles "What happened to my head?"

"It's called an N.O. channel. It works by…" Naota stopped trying to remember what Amarao had said "It utilizes the left and right sides of the brain creating a portal to bring things through." He was impressed with himself as the sparks started flying again "That's why I'm here. Years ago, when they first built the Medical Mechanica factory, They used my N.O. channel to bring across robots like the one that came out of your head, I managed to defeat them with the help of someone called Atomsk, but I don't know if we'll be so lucky this time."

"What are you building?" Oato asked looking over Naota shoulder

"You'll find out." Naota said with a cat like grin "You should get home before your mother gets angry. She's mad enough at me for coming home."

Oato began to walk out as he took off the goggles. "Hey kid." Naota called "What happened yesterday isn't the end, there's gonna be more."

Oato sulked home, dreading his next encounter with the creatures from his head.

"Today's the day!" Oato said triumphantly as the boys walked to school "I'm gonna talk to her today."

"Right." Doug said with a smirk "What makes today different from any other day."

"I can feel it." Oato said "I feel brave today."

"So you're gonna make a fool of yourself finally?" Genko said in a teasing tone of voice

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind Genko. I feel to good today."

They arrived at school, there was always time before class started to talk to their fellow students. Oato nervously inched his way toward Tezzi. He was gonna do it, finally he would say something, anything, to her. The whole world seemed to fall away as he singled in on the girl of his dreams. He walked up to her, any number of clever icebreakers running through his mind.

"Hi." He stammered, _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_ He thought to himself a little disappointed

But she didn't seem to mind, she turned to him with that warm beautiful smile of hers. "Hi." She said "Oato right?"

"Y-yeah, say I was just thinkin'…" But he didn't get a chance to finish as Tezzi's brow furrowed in a confused way

"What's that?" She said looking at his forehead

His eyes crossed as he tried to see his forehead, a small round bump had formed, and his face went red "Oh nothing." He squeaked, and then it jolted his entire head, and shot out about an inch "I gotta go!" he said as he ran out the door

He arrived home, out of breath about ten minutes later, not bad for a half hour walking distance, he rushed to the mirror in the bathroom. He stared at the newly formed horn. "This isn't happening." He said, another jolt hit him, the horn shot out hitting the mirror and cracking it just a bit. The bounce back was enough to throw Oato to the ground.

He stood back up and place a finger on the tip of the horn. He pushed with all his might and the horn popped back into his head. He took his finger away, it popped back out with a painful springing action.

Eri walked in the newly repaired front door, looking around. "OATO!?!" she yelled before seeing him lying on the coach with a pillow over his face. "What are you doing, the school called, they said you rushed out this morning before class." She pulled the pillow off his face, and he eyes widened as she revealed the telltale bandage on his forehead. "I'll kill him."

"It's not his fault, mom." Oato croaked in a tired way "He's just here to help."

"How do you know?" Eri said suddenly answering her own question in her head "You went to see him?"

"He explained everything to me." Oato slowly sat up "Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought it would be different."

"Well it's not, mom." Oato said starting to sound angry "Either way you should have told me. Don't be angry at him, not for this anyway, he came back because he knew it would happen again, he wanted to come back and help." Oato looked up at his forehead "There's no reason to worry." The bandage shot off his head as the horn jolted again, by this point it was about three feet long, it widened from the point down to his forehead, and the first foot of it was a metallic red.

"You're staying home Oato!" Eri said shaking off the fact that what looked like a spear was jutting out of her sons forehead

"It's not a cold, Eri." Mamimi's voice came from behind her

"How long have you been there?" Eri asked turning around

"He's gonna need more than bed rest to make this go away. And besides, this town has a way of forgetting things like this."

"He's not son, Mamimi." Eri said turning red

"But you weren't the only one involved in the conflict last time." Mamimi eyes went angry "Your problem has always been that you see everything, only the way it affects you, you weren't the only one there. Think about Naota, yeah he ran away, but he's back now, and for a good reason, and you still treat him like garbage."

"Get out of my house." Eri's hands had turned to fists.

"It's not gonna go away, it has play out 'til the end." She turned and walked away

"I didn't know you knew Genko's mom." Oato said his eyes widened "So she was there too? When Medical Mechanica tried to take over the world?"

"You should get some rest. When the robots start popping out, it takes a lot out of you." She walked off to her bedroom

Naota looked down at the familiar screen, it was dark, no life in it. He ran his gloved hand over it.

"Let's see if you work old buddy." He lowered his head to the screen touching it with his forehead, the screen sprang to life with Atomsk symbol glowing red, Canti stood, still towering over Naota, even though he was now full grown, the robot was missing arm.

He looked down at his missing appendage in what seemed to be sad way "?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find it." Naota said "We'll figure something out."

Oato lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?" He looked at the horn shooting from his head "I can't go to school like this. I can't believe I'm actually hoping it comes out soon."

The Siren from the MM building rang out over the town, Naota shackle began to sake, and Canti looked at him confused, Oato rolled out of his bed overcome by pain.

The horn shot out now taking on the form of a knight's lance, a metal hand clutching it's handle. Oato screamed in horror. Naota mounted his Vespa and gave an intense look at Canti.

"I hope you're up to this." He said revving up the engine "I'll meet you there."

The tall armored body forced it way out smashing things all around Oato's bedroom, as it revealed it's full form. This one was definitely bigger than the last. It stood at least ten feet tall, crouched inside the bedroom, it wore plate armor from head top toe, a red light bouncing back and forth inside it's visor. It smashed through the wall and walked out into the world, as if it knew, anyone fighting it inside would have the upper hand. Oato looked on in shock before jumping to his feet and grabbing the Flying V. He ran out after it.

Naota arrived just in time to see the lumbering form, now a full twelve feet tall, walking down the street. Canti landed beside him.

"What are you waiting for, Frankenstein?" Naota said staring up at Canti.

"?"

"Go help the kid, you don't need to worry about me anymore."

Canti walked off after them in a rush, Naota stepped off his Vespa, wondering if he should join the fight.

Once the robot was pleased with how open the terrain around him was, he stopped and turned to Oato, getting ready to attack, he was blind-sided by Canti, who came tackling him to the ground. Oato seized the opportunity to leap in, the Flying V, proudly above his head. It came down on the robot's torso with a force, he didn't even know he was capable of.

Naota rushed in, feeling obligated to help. He charged in at full speed his Rickenbacker at the ready. As he closed in on the fight Canti and Oato went flying into the air, the huge robot stretching it's form and standing.

Oato twisted his body in mid air, he knew that it was up to him to defend the city, and he wasn't gonna waste and opportunity to strike by falling flat on his ass. He contorted his body into a more comfortable falling position as he raised his guitar above his head, it came smashing down on top of the robot's head, caving it in.

The robot's lance flailed wildly, knocking Naota off his feet. Oato landed on the ground watching the robot try to figure it's environment out. Canti stood behind him. He turned to look up at the TV screen face.

"A little help?" He said nervously

"!" Canti stretched out a hand scooping up Oato and tossing him into the air.

Oato came down, slamming his guitar in the robot's shoulder, it's lance came around and launched him back into the air. Canti caught the lance in his one hand and began to swing him, his swung him around and around, until he had gained enough momentum to let go, the robot went flying into side of a car a full block away. Canti caught Oato in the palm of his hand as he fell back to earth, and once again force him into the air. As the robot stood, Oato came down on him, his guitar tearing through his chest sparks flying. Canti Charged up the street forcing the robot back into the car he had already ruined, the robot lay twitching for a moment. Oato stood panting next to Canti, the robot began to stir, slowly rising from the wreckage, Oato raised his guitar and brought it down on the robot with a CLANG!, the robot collapsed motionless, into the car.

"You're damn good kid." Naota said walking up "I couldn't do that on my second time out."

"Thanks? I guess?" Oato wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment

Canti approached the robot, he grabbed it's arm by the wrist and wrenched it from the rest of it's body. He turned to the other two ";)" and through the arm over his shoulder.

Naota lay on his coach looking at the stained cracked ceiling above him, every memory of his past came flooding back to when he was here, The look on his lost love's face when he left Mabase forever, the look on Haruko's face when he…

"Do you need a place to stay?" Eri's voice broke the silence "God knows I need a handy man, and Canti's always useful to have around."

Naota sat up, looking at her skeptically.

"No tricks, Nao. I have an extra bed, and this no kind of place to live." Eri said stretching out a hand

Naota stood and shook her hand gently.


	4. Answers

A/N: This marks the halfway point the next four chapters will be longer, I promise, much longer. Also, This is an especially short chapter, mostly just rounding out the story and introducing a couple new characters, so bear with me the next chapter will be action packed I promise.

Chapter 4: Answers

The young girl walked up the newly mended front door of the Ninamori household. She stepped cautiously around the still gaping crater in the front yard, and knocked o the door. To her shock a towering robot answered the door, glaring down at her in a manner not to unlike a curious puppy.

"Uh… umm." Tezzi stammered nervously staring into the robots face.

Naota squeezed in next to Canti, and looked down at the girl. "Can I help you?"

"I-is Oato home?" She asked not quite feeling better, now that the imposing man was standing before her.

"Yeah, just a second." He turned around "HEY KID, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Oato walked out into the living room, and panicked as he saw Tezzi, peaking passed the two in the doorway.

"Tezzi, um.. wh… hi." He blurted yelling at himself inside

:"Hi, Oato, do you want to go for a walk?" She said, obviously just trying to get the hell out of there.

"Um.. sure." He said heading out the door.

Naota walked back to the couch where he had spent most of his day, he hadn't watched TV in several years, and was beginning to enjoy it again. Eri walked into the living room and sat down next to him. She watched the TV for a few moments then turned to him.

"Can I see the remote?" She asked, and he obliged. The TV turned off "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" He said not turning from the TV

"Where did you go? What did you do?" She grabbed his chin and jerked his face toward her "Why did you come back?"

"So where have you been?" Tezzi said as she and Oato walked down the street "I haven't seen you in class."

"I haven't been feeling to good." He said looking at his feet

"Does it have anything to do with that weird bump on your head?"

"Sorta." He said ever aware of his forehead, hoping nothing was getting ready to jump out of it. "It's hard to explain. You probably wouldn't believe me

"I figured all I had to do was figure how to get that thing into space." Naota said "Eventually when I went crazy enough to try some strange things, I managed to get it out of the atmosphere."

"How?" Eri asked, genuinely curious

"Pixy dust and Faeries tears." He said sarcastically "So I got into space, I went looking for her." He looked down at his boots "I eventually found her in this run down solace port orbiting a backwater planet. But there was something strange about her."

"So are you coming back to school soon?" Tezzi asked sitting on a bench, Oato almost walked by before he noticed she wasn't next to him anymore

"I don't know, my mom wants me to stay home for a while. Just until the weird stuff stops happening." He clenched his teeth, he shouldn't have said that

"Weird stuff?" Tezzi said

Oato let out a heavy sigh, as he prepared to embarrass himself in front of the girl of his dreams.

"She didn't seem like the Haruko who left all those years ago. Something had changed inside of her." Naota said, his voice trembling "All those years chasing Atomsk, they sort of sent her over the edge, she was deranged, crazy. She saw me, and yeah she recognized me, but I wasn't the same person to her either, she saw me as a threat."

"Did she attack you?" Eri asked growing more and more concerned

"Yeah, and she wasn't joking around, she was playing hard ball, out for blood." His eyes closed "We destroyed that station, we killed every one in it. And then standing there on the desolate planet below, she wouldn't give up that smile, they stupid smile of hers." He looked up at the ceiling "I knew I was going to have to… have too…"

"What?" Eri asked

"These robots have been popping out of my head." Oato began, Tezzi looking at him as if he had three heads "Have you heard those reports on the news, about all the destruction in town lately?"

"Yeah?" Tezzi said skeptical

"That was these things. The Medical Mechanica plant is apparently trying to destroy the town, or the earth or something I don't know. It's called an N.O. Channel I think, It does something to your brain and sort of makes your head into this weird portal. And all these robots are coming through and wrecking everything up, that why that guy is living in my house, he'[s an old friend of my mothers, he used to live here, the same thing happened to him. He's trying to help me."

"Weird." Tezzi said, a little more accepting than even she was ready for

Oato's mouth curled into a smile, he was relived she wasn't running away.

"I killed her, Eri." Naota said with fear in his voice "She stared into my eyes, and she smiled, and I had to kill her, or she was going to destroy so much more."

"Oh my god." Eri gasped

"After that, I just kept going, further and further into space, deeper and deeper into madness, until I knew I had to come back, I knew that the town needed me again."

Tezzi and Oato stood on the door step of Oato's house. They looked at each other smiling.

"So, maybe I can stop by again, and we can go for a walk?" Tezzi said nervously

"Totally, that would be cool." Oato said smiling.

Tezzi kissed him on the cheek and walked away, Oato stood on the front step dumbfounded.

"All I knew was a name." Naota said regaining his composure, "Ninamori, and I remembered that, when I left, you were pregnant, so I figured it had to be him."

"Why hit him with a guitar though?" Eri asked

"I don't know." He said with a smirk "It made sense I guess."

"Are you going to talk to Mamimi while you here?" Eri asked

"I probably should." He said looking down again "I should probably at least _try_ to meet my son."


End file.
